Fafnir Knight (Protagonist)
The Protagonist is the eponymous "Fafnir Knight" and a protagonist of Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight. He is a member of the Midgard Library organization and has been sent to High Lagaard to escort Arianna to carry out a ritual. He has the unique ability of taking on a beastly form at will, which was bestowed to him by a power originating from the Temple of Ginnungagap. Personality Similar to Classic Mode and previous mainline Etrian Odyssey games, the Fafnir Knight is a silent protagonist. He has no dialogue, but instead, you can choose the replies he gives for certain dialogues. Although they may determine his personalities, this won't really affect the plot in any way. Rather, his personality is up to the player's interpretation. According to the staff book, the developers gave this protagonist more humorous dialogue choices than those of the Highlander from the previous game. Yet, once again, it is up to the player to decide if the protagonist's personality is of a humorous type. Interestingly enough, within comics drawn by the series' main artist, Yuji Himukai, the protagonist is portrayed as a somewhat stoic character, and is a bit sensitive around Arianna in particular when portrayed in comics and concept art. History The Protagonist grew up not knowing his family, as his parents died when he was very young. As an orphan, he was taken in by the Midgard Library. There he met Flavio, a fellow orphan. The two boys quickly became best friends as they grew up in Midgard, depending on each other as they were trained and educated in the Library. The Protagonist was taught lessons in swordsmanship and excelled at his craft, ranking extremely high in assessments of his swordsmanship. His skills were even applauded by the Duke of Caledonia who saw his amazing potential as a swordsman. It was this potential that reminded the Duke of the Protagonist to escort his daughter to Ginnungagap in the future. It was when the Protagonist met the Duke he met his daughter Arianna, who was visiting Midgard to be educated. They too became good friends as Arianna once told him, "You're my first and only friend." The trio often went and played outdoors. One day the trio was playing in the forest when a deadly beast suddenly attacked Arianna, knocking her unconscious. The Protagonist acted as a decoy to make way for his friends to escape. It was then when a power deep within him activated and he transformed into the Knight of Fafnir. He quickly killed the beast and transformed back, but blacked out and lost all memory of what happened and wiping out his memories of Arianna also. Flavio was the only witness of what had happened but no one of the Library believed his testimony intentionally to keep word of the power of Fafnir from going around. It was immediately after the incident that Arianna was sent back home to Caledonia leaving the Protagonist without any memories of Arianna and vice versa. Class Overview *'Force Boost - Transform': Doubles max HP and +50% damage dealt for 3 turns. Also enables special skills available in this state. *'Force Break - Ignition Ray' (uses head, TEC-based): Powerful fire + ice + volt attack to 1 enemy. *'Force Break - Akashic Nova' (uses head, TEC-based): Powerful fire + ice + volt attack to all enemies. Replaces Ignition Ray while fighting and after defeating Demi-Fafnir. The Fafnir Knight's skills are largely focused around doing massive damage with Swords and Katanas. Also unique to it is the Force Mastery skill tree that allows one to utilize and exploit his Force Boost as much as possible during a battle, due to the boosts and unique skills accessible only during Force Boost. Force Charge can sharply increase the damage and amount of Force gained from the next attack. Absorb works like a Landsknecht's Recover as it cures binds (and eventually ailments) to gain Force. The Fafnir's elemental Sabre skills allow for easy access to elemental damage without the need for Grimoire stones, and also to synergize with Arianna's Link Order skills that trigger when the targets take elemental damage. Resonance is a very powerful blade skill that can do immense amounts of damage at its peak, and it and the Sabres can prove to be of great assistance to Ronin, Landsknechts, and sword-wielding Dark Hunters in Classic Mode. Full Slash may be excellent at opening boss fights with but its damage output drops as the battle continues; Overkiller is excellent for dismantling groups of weak mobs. Despite the incredible damage output, bear in mind that the Fafnir Knight has a slightly small health and TP pool, and if not protected well, he is prone to dying rather often outside of Force Boost. Careful Force management during the fight can lead to amazing in-battle results. *'Strengths': Incredible elemental damage potential that can decimate bosses with ease. *'Weaknesses': Force-dependent, small HP/TP pool and low Agility and Luck. Due to plot-related abilities, he cannot alter class, and other classes cannot alter to his. Stat Progression Skill Tree All skills marked "Transform only" cannot be imparted onto a Grimoire Stone, and typically share skill levels with a preceding skill. Phys ATK Up and Elem ATK Up do not stack with a physical/elemental hybrid skill, like any of his Sabres - the biggest boost between the two will apply. Grimoire Stones Skills to generate and pass: *'Elemental Sabres': A good source of elemental damage for Sword/Katana-wielding characters. *'Resonance': Incredible damage output at its maximum power. *'Force Mastery': Increases frequency one can use Force Boost for a Force Boost-dependent strategy. *'Force Energy': TP regen during Force Boost can increase battle stamina. *'Absorb': Allows party members to completely unbind themselves. Skills best used on the Fafnir Knight: *'Point Blank' (Gunner): Sharply increases the power of elemental Wave attacks and his Force Break. *'Compression' (Alchemist): Akashic Nova becomes immensely more powerful when used on a boss. *'Double Action' (Gunner): Amplifies Force Boost skills' incredible damage output with a bit of luck. *'Pre-Initiative' (Ronin): Synergizes with either Sonic Raid or Accelerate. Quotes * "Wanting to change is the first step." (To Regina when consulting about her desire to make her customers happy) * "No more games." (When invoking Force Boost) Trivia * The Protagonist could have possibly met Simon and Arthur, since they too were raised in the Midgard Library, and Raquna as well. This point is later confirmed in the DLC quest "The Eldritch Hound" * In the introduction of skill trees, the Protagonist has a skill called "Falcon Slash", which belongs to the Landsknecht class. It is unknown if this was a typo or the Fafnir class was suppose to have this skill. Gallery Staffbook 11.jpg|Animation concept art of the Protagonist as a child (Right page center) Staffbook 5.jpg|Concept art of the Protagonist Staffbook 3.jpg|Initial concept art of the Protagonist's transformation (Left) Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Classes